Cobra's Creatures Redo Rewrite
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: Okay, so I wasn't entirely happy with wow my original Cobra's Creatures Redo came out, so I'm changing a few things. Also, in this Stormshadow is already good.


A/N: Okay, so I did get at least one very aggressive and degrading comment on my last version of this, and in all truth, I do love Snake and Scarlett as a couple. I've been thinking on this story for a while, because I didn't quite like the way the original Cobra's Creatures Redo, so I'm writing a new one. If anyone has ideas, I would love them. If I misspell things, well I don't have a beta so pointing them out is fine. I also must say, leaving a disparaging comment as a 'guest' reader and referencing a comment I made on one of your stories is not the best of ideas… not right either.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own G.I. JOE, it belongs to HASBRO. I make no money, I just get to share my ideas. I still think that most of these companies should reference Fanfiction as a place to get new ideas for shows and movies but give credit where credit's due.

Now on to the story…

I was home for the first time in three years, and I sighed in relief. I knew that telling my parents that I'd become pararescue instead of choosing a 'safe' job would be difficult. My mother worried way too much in my opinion, but it was probably warranted. I had brought home a good chunk of my team with me, the ones without family (or disowned by family). My argument: she had said that I could bring home soldiers who had nowhere else to go. I also had to introduce them to John, my boyfriend. If they approved, he would become my fiancé.

"Amy!" I heard my mother's voice cry. I turned to the house from waiving bye to our ride. Mom was halfway to me, dad was right behind her.

They practically tackled me, and I tensed before relaxing into the embrace. "Amelia, you're home! You're finally home, my little girl."

"Yeah, I'm home dad." I said, squished against his chest. I smiled, I had missed this, but with what I had experienced being this close to people and being unable to really see made me uncomfortable. I pulled out of the embrace and said, "Mom, Dad, let me introduce you to my friends."

"Okay, sweetheart." My mom said cautiously, I had had an incident a few years back when I had made a very poor choice in friends and was practically kidnapped and taken halfway across the country.

I smiled reassuringly, and said: "This is Sandra, Jack, Samantha, Suzanne, Zander, Alex, Stephan, and John." I pointed to each in turn. Sandra was a lithe, strong Greek woman; Jack was a skinnier man from New York who was surprisingly strong; Samantha was a beautiful southern girl who could break someone's neck with as much grace as a ballet dancer; Suzanne was a very boisterous German woman who was not afraid to share her opinions of someone; Zander and Alex were identical twins and hated when people mistook one for the other, and they were both Big country boys; Stephan was a Middle-Eastern man who was very smart and able to hide in plane sight; and John was a very kind, very large country boy whose drawl would get worse the angrier, or more stressed, he became. "They are part of my team; the rest went to their homes." I said with a smile.

My parents nodded and invited us in. John leaned down next to me and said, "You still 'aven't told 'em 'bout your job. You should probably do that soon."

"I will, and then we will also tell them about us." I replied with a smile.

He just sighed and shook his head. "Alright then, jus' make sure ya do that." He replied.

I sighed right back and walked inside. I knew that as soon as I told my parents what was going on, all hell would break lose. We got through a good few hours before the dreaded question was brought up…

"So what all do you guys do?" my mom asked.

Here we go, I mentally sighed. "We are all part of a specialty team." I said.

My dad gave me the look. "What type of specialty team?" my dad asked.

John looked at me and I nodded, "We're Pararescue." He said bluntly.

"What?!" my parents exclaimed together in shock.

I braced myself for the questions and said, "We are all part of a Pararescue team. You know, the people who go in and rescue the marines from impossible situations… are you guys okay?" I asked as I saw my parents' faces both go from surprise to anger to shock in the span of a few seconds. Here we go, I thought to myself…

I know, I know, how dare I leave you with a cliffhanger in the first chapter… sorry. This has been the first time I've had the time to write for a while. Anyway, I'd appreciate a little feedback. Authors' minds thrive off reviews. Not verbal attacks from 'guest' readers. There is a HUGE difference.


End file.
